26 Ways to Say I Love You
by skwirelygurli
Summary: There are so many ways to tell a person you love them. Klaine.


**26 Ways to Say I Love You, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Check out my newest Klaine works on Deviantart!**

There is the type of couple that argues over who loves who more, which is positively preposterous. Blaine loves Kurt to the end of the universe and back. Kurt's love travels too, in the same direction. Because being in love is not a race. It is not a competition. It takes time and deliberate care. Kurt and Blaine don't argue over such trivial affairs. And while they aren't the best, or most experienced when it comes to romance, they know one thing is true. Their love.

_Arms. _Kurt sits at his desk working on his designs. Blaine flips channels mindlessly. He hums along with a toothpaste commercial. Knowing he is distracting his boyfriend he begins to sing. Kurt gives in and joins him on the couch. He draws hearts and stars across his arm. With an impressive sweep of his finger he scrawls _I love you_.

_Boomerang. _Blaine wraps his fingers around the toy. He chucks it into the sky. Kurt cringes as it flies around, nearly thwacking a dog on the head. He catches it, reading the note penned on the side. _Blaine__ Anderson loves Kurt Hummel._

_Coffee Cup. _Kurt accepts the two cups from the barista. He carts them over to the mixing station. Taking a pen from his pocket he writes along the rim. He almost punctures the cup. The cup is set down in front of Blaine. He reads the rim. _To sir, with love._

_Dinner Table. _Blaine's no pro at cooking. He makes a quick detour on the way home from work. Walking into the kitchen he arranges the plates. He calls for Kurt. They sit down and Kurt digs into his heart shaped mashed potatoes after taking a picture.

_Envelope. _Kurt brings in the mail for the day. He rummages through the junk, wedging an envelope of his own between. Blaine huffs at the political ads. He refuses to vote for any of them. He comes to a letter with simply his name. He opens it and chuckles. _Vote Kurt Hummel best boyfriend ever because he loves you. _

_Foreign. _Blaine has been speaking Italian since he was a kid. His neighbor next door had immigrated from Italy. She'd babysit him from time to time, speaking in her native tongue. He picked up on it fairly quickly. Some days he'll start muttering in Italian when he is angry. Kurt will gawk. He doesn't have a clue what he's saying. But when he tells Kurt _voglio stare con te per sempre_, Kurt notices his soft eyes and happy smile and realizes that Blaine doesn't only use Italian when he's angry.

_Glitter. _Kurt's not the type to get messy. He makes an exception one day when his coworker's kid comes into the office. The kid shares his glitter and glue with him. He comes home later that night and sticks his creation on the fridge door. It's a cute little heart the initials KH + BA rest inside.

_Handcuffs. _Blaine adjusts his hat. He stares down to Kurt, who is trapped under his knee. He takes the handcuffs from his belt and locks Kurt's hands together. He squirms. Blaine removes his knee to lean in closer to him. "You're under arrest for being mighty fine."

_iPod. _Kurt kidnaps his boyfriend's music device from its spot on the counter. He totes it over to his laptop and creates a playlist of all their favorite love songs. He titles it _songs to serenade Blaine with_ and waits for him to come out of the shower.

_Jigsaw. _Blaine gets a care package in the mail from his parents. Inside he finds a pair of fuzzy socks, a bag of assorted cookies, and a jigsaw puzzle. He pulls the socks out and slides them on his feet. He takes a cookie from the bundle. He sniffs it once and takes a bite. He sets the rest of it back. Kurt arrives home late to find Blaine working on a puzzle on the ground. Blaine looks up with a piece in hand. "I finally found you my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."

_Keychain. _Kurt's eye lands on a keychain dangling next to the register. He dips into his pocket to find money to pay. The cashier asks him if he found everything he wanted. He plucks off a heart chain. At home he hands it to Blaine. "I want you to have my heart."

_Loofah. _Blaine sifts through the bathroom cupboard. He finds Kurt's loofah and strings a note through the cord. Later that night he goes to take a bath. He's scrubbing his side when he feels a tickle. His sudsy fingers find the note. _I wish this was my hand right now._ Kurt blushes.

_Manicure. _Kurt comes home from visiting Rachel. He carefully opens the door. He doesn't want to chip a nail. Especially because moments later, when his nails are running up and down Blaine's back he wants one message to be clear across his freshly painted nails. _I Luv Blaine. _

_Newspaper. _Blaine opens to the birthday section of the newspaper. He sets it down to get a mug of coffee. Kurt takes his place and finds a picture of himself smiling back at him. He didn't want anyone to make a fuss over his birthday, but he smiles as he reads the print below. _Happy Birthday Kurt. Love Pookie. _

_Orange Juice. _Kurt loads up a tray with chicken soup and a box of tissues. He carries it into the bedroom. There, he takes the empty glass from Blaine. He insists that he gets his rest and fluffs his pillow for him. He feels a tug at his wrist. Despite the germs he cuddles against him and promises himself to take extra vitamin c later.

_Post it. _Blaine races to be the first to the bathroom. It's not that Kurt takes too long (in fact he enjoys barging in on him after his shower) but he has something he wants to do. He reaches for the light switch. He quickly does his work and heads into the kitchen. Kurt arrives in the middle of his bagel. He wraps his arms around him and sticks the Post it note back on its owner. _You're the fairest of them all._

_Quarter. _Kurt passes by the machine as he makes his way out of the store. He stops, turning on his heel. Out of his pocket he pulls a quarter. He inserts it into the slot. A toy rolls out. He opens the capsule to find a miniature Cinderella. Blaine finds it on his pillow that night with a note. _Looks like the slipper fits._

_Rainbow. _Blaine pulls the curtains back to look outside. It's no longer raining. His eye catches a glimpse of a rainbow. He pokes Kurt and points to the end of the rainbow. Kurt teases him about being a leprechaun and how he should be guarding his gold. Blaine ignores the quip to his height. "Who needs gold when you have you?"

_Soiree. _Kurt ambles up onto the platform and selects a song. The karaoke machine whirrs. He takes a hold of the microphone, winks to Blaine and lets the introductory music play. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the hottest guy in this room tonight." Kurt starts singing and Blaine feels his legs go to jelly.

_Tie. _Blaine checks his teeth in the mirror. Kurt comes behind him, fumbling with his tie. He's a wizard with bow ties. But his fingers are slippery, victim of the lotion he's applied. He swivels around, tugging his tie in the right direction. Kurt thanks him. Blaine smiles and whispers into his ear. "If you need any help getting it off, I'd be more than happy to help."

_Umbrella. _Kurt picks up the pace. Blaine follows, rushing to get out of the rain. He clutches onto the sides of his coat. Kurt notices and slows down a step to let Blaine join him. They squeeze together, an arm wrapping around his back to fit under the umbrella. He can feel his side getting slightly wet. But Blaine is dry and safe, and this makes Kurt feel all warm inside, even if he's cold and wet.

_Valentine. _Blaine browses the card section of the store. The sections are labeled, for husband, for wife. Nothing jumps out and screams for him to pick it. Except for the rather annoying card that opens up to a cheesy love ballad from the eighties. He squats down. At the lower levels are the kid cards. He picks up one with a construction crane. On the inside it reads _I dig you. _It's so deliciously corny that he finds an envelope and makes his way to the register.

_Warblers. _Kurt didn't go to Dalton Academy for too long. While he was there he made some friends. Friends that still have a very clear memory of how much love was between two little love warblers. Blaine comes home from his business trip to find Kurt's laptop on the counter. Next to it is a note. He presses play on the video like he is prompted. One after another the ex-Warblers remark on what they've dubbed Klaine. He shuts the laptop to find another note attached to the top. _I missed you._

_Xanadu. _Blaine extinguishes the match. He steps back to check out his work. The entire bedroom is lit with candles. Kurt wiggles in his place on the bed. Power outage or not, the notion was unintentionally romantic. He catches the glint in his boyfriend's eye. He tosses aside a sock, cautious not to light it on fire. Blaine attacks his other foot. His thumbs massage the pads of his feet and Kurt lets out a moan. This was heaven.

_Yoga. _Kurt parades through the room in a pair of yoga pants and Blaine's old tee shirt. He moves along with the exercise video. The door opens when his butt is perked in the air. He cocks his head to see who it is and settles back into position. Blaine takes a seat on the couch and enjoys the entire thirty minute performance. At the end, he takes his hand and pulls him up. "How about a private lesson Mister Anderson?"

_Zenith. _Blaine perches on the top of his car. Kurt sits up with him, wrapped in a blanket. They admire the stars gleaming in the sky. It's been a while since they've been in Ohio, but it still feels like home. From her place on the ground Carole prompts the boys to make a wish. Burt wishes for a soda. They walk towards the house to get one. Kurt asks Blaine what he'd wish for. He ducks his head into the open window and opens the glove box. He slips on the way back up and Kurt yanks on his arm to keep him steady. Blaine lifts his head to the sky, finding the highest star and beckoning to it.

"Dear star, I wish that Kurt here would do me the honors in marrying me." He holds out the ring box to him. "For the sake of my safety, please excuse the fact that I'm not down on one knee."

His jaw slackens. Blaine always did have the oddest timing. He likes how he keeps him on his toes. By this time he understands that his parents aren't coming back. Burt must have known what was about to happen. He appreciates the privacy but wishes they were back so he could shout to the skies that he was engaged. First he'd have to accept the ring.

"Blaine Anderson, I've seen you on your knees in front of me many times before. Psh, I've seen you bend over backwards to show me you love me. I'd be stupid to say no." Kurt lets the blanket droop to his waist. A ring slides onto his finger.

It's his way of saying _I'll love you forever_. And the look on Kurt's face?

_Right back at you Pookie. _


End file.
